


1500

by starsystems



Series: summerpornathon 2009 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: summerpornathon, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsystems/pseuds/starsystems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Merlin is Puck. (Kind of.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1500

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AU challenge at summerpornathon 2009.

At least... at least they don't make him play a woman, anymore. Now he gets to play the lovers, the princes and the heroes. He wonders if it's his ability or his appearance, and he does not know.

Arthur has been with this company since he was thirteen years old and had just run away from home. His illusions of glamour vanished within the first month of his employment but he had stuck with the theatre and now, five years later, he was starting to finally gain a name for himself. But now his dreams of fame are on hold. Lately, London has been out of the question completely, the plague raging in the city, and the glamour is even further away from his life than before. Sometimes he dreams about the stages in London, and the way the audience's applauds echoed in the round rooms. Here, there are mostly meadows and the cold halls of country lords.

They sleep under the stars that night, again, and Arthur feels cold. There had been a row that night, with Richard, and Arthur sleeps a little away from the others, alone.

He's almost asleep when he hears whispers and laughter and cold fingertips on his cheek. "Go away, Richard," he says and swats at the hand. There's another giggle and that doesn't sound like Richard at all. Arthur opens his eyes and there is a boy staring at him, with big blue eyes that impossibly catch the light of the fires from too far away.

"What is this?" Arthur asks. "Who are you?"

"Shh, this is just a dream," the boy says and smiles in a way that tells Arthur this is anything but. "You shouldn't be sleeping alone in this forest," he says and touches Arthur's lips with his cold fingers. "Strange dreams can find you here."

Arthur doesn't get a chance to reply when the boy is suddenly kissing him, his lips pressed firmly over his mouth. He tries to mumble another question, but the boy is leaning over him, his weight pressing Arthur down on the ground and suddenly Arthur is hot all over, like the fires had abruptly moved much closer, and the boy pushes his hips against Arthur's. The boy moves in a strange rhythm against him and Arthur tries to grasp the odd, slippery cloth of the boy's tunic, but it keeps slipping from his grasp.

The boy's eyes are impossibly blue and his cheekbones are too sharp, the shadows on his face too dark. Arthur gives up trying to hold onto the boy's clothes and grasps strands of his hair instead, pulling him close and trailing his mouth over the hollow of the cheek, over the rise of the cheekbone and against the lobe of his ear. The boy's skin feels cold everywhere and Arthur hisses when his hand wraps around his cock, sending a shock running up his spine. The boy laughs softly, mouth pressed against the skin of Arthur's neck and Arthur comes after only few strokes, much too soon. The boy laughs again and raises his hand to his mouth, licks Arthur's come off his fingers.

Arthur can only stare.

"Always the fair ones, Merlin," a woman's voice says somewhere beyond the edge of the dark forest, low and sweet as honey. Merlin's smile widens against his fingers and Arthur can see the tip of his tongue sticking out, pressing against the pad of his thumb. Merlin's mouth looks soft and wet.

"Well, yes," Merlin says cheerfully, getting off of Arthur. "But I can't help myself. One has a type, as you well know, my lady."

"Come now, we still have a long way to go and the night waits for no one," the woman says, sounding slightly amused. Arthur tries to see her, but can't. There's a veil of darkness between him and the forest, impossible to see through.

"Wait!" he says just before Merlin is about to vanish behind that veil. Merlin turns around and smiles and Arthur can't remember what he was going to say.

"Methinks we will meet again, master Pendragon," Merlin grins and bows, his gestures mocking. Then he turns away from Arthur. "We may have far to go but it's only a blink of an eye, my lady," he tells the forest and then he is gone.


End file.
